Relaciones Reino Unido-Turquía/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con presidentes turcos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Cemal Gürsel - Isabel II.jpg| Cemal Gursel, photograph in the Army Command. Turkish Government Cevdet Sunay - Isabel II.jpg| İngiltere kraliçesi 2. Elizabeth ve cumhurbaşkanı Sunay, Londra büyük elçiliğimizde verilen ziyafette böyle karşılaştılar. Abdullah Gül - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth (R), and Princess Anne (L) listen to a speech by the President of Turkey, Abdullah Gul, at a state banquet in Buckingham Palace, in central London November 22, 2011.Reuters Isabel II - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II (1st L) talks with Turkish Prime Minister Recap Tayyip Erdogan (2nd R) during a reception hosted by the queen for leaders of the Group of 20 Countries (G20) at Buckingham Palace in London April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua Photo) Primeros ministros británicos con presidentes turcos Theresa May = Theresa May Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Theresa May.jpg| The PM met with Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan earlier today. PA:PRESS ASSOCIATION |-| David Cameron= David Cameron Abdullah Gül - David Cameron.jpg| The President of Turkey Abdullah Gul (L) speaks to Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron in 10 Downing Street. (Reuters) David Cameron - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) welcoming Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (L) at the Turkish Presidential Palace in Ankara, on December 9, 2014.(AFP Photo / Adem Altan) / AFP |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Abdullah Gül - Gordon Brown.jpg| Front row from left to right, British Prime Minister Gordon Brown, Turkish President Abdullah Gul. VA Gordon Brown - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| British Prime Minister Gordon Brown (L) shakes hands with visiting Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan in London, capital of Britain, Oct. 23, 2007. Xiua |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Süleyman Demirel - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish President Suleyman Demirel (L), U.S. President Bill Clinton (C) and British Prime Minister Tony Blair (R) pose for photographers after the Balkan stability pact summit in Sarajevo July 30. World leaders arrived to Sarajevo for a two-day world summit to launch an unprecedented effort to bring peace and prosperity to the turbulent region after a decade of bloodshed. DS/GB Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (R) shake hands at the Presidency office in Turkish capital Ankara, 17 May 2004. Four bombs exploded outside the British based bank HSBC in Ankara and Istanbul, late Sunday, a day before the visit of British Prime Minister Tony Blair to the Turkish capital. Abdullah Gül - Tony Blair.jpg| 13.10.2011 - Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül, eski İngiltere Başbakanı ve Ortadoğu 4'lüsü Özel Temsilcisi Tony Blair ile görüştü. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Tony Blair.jpg| Erdoğan eski İngiltere Başbakanı Tony Blair'ı kabul etti |-| John Major= John Major Abdullah Gül - John Major.jpg| Turkish President Gul meets British Queen. AP Archive |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Kenan Evren - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Kenan Evren'in İngiltere Başbakanı Margaret Thatcher'i kabulü (8 Nisan 1988) T.C. Cumhurbaşkanlığı Kurumsal İnternet Sayfası Margaret Thatcher - Turgut Özal.jpg| Margaret Thatcher con Turgut Özal. internethaber.com Fuentes Categoría:Reino Unido-Turquía